How Could This Happen To Me?
by CJB95
Summary: First story. A Late night call to Abby from Gibbs has her whole world start breaking as she learns that her Geek may not make the night. Inspired by Untitled by Simple Plan. NOT a songfic. Rated Teen for safety, just in case.


**A/N: This is my first story so any tips on how to get better would be appreciated.**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim no ownership to NCIS which belongs to Belisarius Productions and Untitled which belongs to Simple Plan. I am in no way receiving any profit from this story, it is merely an idea I waned to share.**

**Untitled by Simple Plan was an inspiration for this story and the story was originally a Songfic but had since been modified. If you want to listen to the song while reading this then every ▓NCIS▓ is where the lyrics were intended.**

**Sidenote: ZNN is the news network that is on the TV's in the bullpen whenever they are shown watching the news.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A screech, a scream, a crash and the world went white. Special Agent Timothy McGee awoke to an odd sight. He could see but what he saw didn't seem...right. The vibrant orange and black of the DC night sky was now just black with a bright white light to the right of the moon and all around him everything was a shade of gray except for two frightening flashing colors, red and Blue.<p>

"What happened, why do my sides hurt and where am I?"

▓NCIS▓

_**(McGee)**_

He tried to move but it hurt too much. He wanted to scream, say something, anything but his voice wouldn't come.

▓NCIS▓

(_**Abby)**_

Two miles away a geeky goth was awakened by a phone call from her troubled sleep. She checked the caller ID, _'Gibbs_'. She answered it wondering why he was calling at this time of night. "Hey Bossman, what ya need?" She asked tiredly, albeit annoyed. She was awoken from a very good dream.

"Turn on the TV, ZNN." Gibbs replied with a pained tone. Needless to say she got worried and scrambled to her Remote.

▓NCIS▓

_**(McGee)**_

The rescue workers had reached his car and were prying it open, trying to get Tim, half lying, half leaning against the driver's door. "Is he alive?" "Get him out of there!" "Get the Jaws of Life!"

The car started violently shaking as Tim heard metal tearing metal. But he felt at ease, the only thing in his mind was the woman he loved, Abigail Sciuto.

"A..bby"

"Hold on son we're going to get you out. Just hang in ther-"

That was the last thing Timothy McGee heard before the whiteness engulfed him.

▓NCIS▓

_**(Abby and ZNN)**_

Abby sat bolt upright at the familiar Silver Porsche, 20 feet from a Semi with a barely harmed front end, resting against a brick wall with the driver's side pinned to the sidewalk. She turned the volume up as loud as possible and listened as the first responders tore through the passenger side door.

"..The rescue team is trying desperately to rescue the driver of the Porsche. The accident occurred when the driver of the Semi fell asleep at the wheel and ran a red light, sending the Porsche Boxter across the intersection into the coffee shop it now rests against. This Just in, the driver has been identified as a..." _"No." _

"...Special Agent..."

"_No, No. No!" _

"Timothy McGee"

Her heart tore in two and she dropped the phone.

▓NCIS▓

_**(ZNN, Coverage of the accident and background information as to the time period)**_

"It would appear they have Special Agent McGee out of his car and on his way to the WRMNMC in Bethesda. Special Agent McGee is part of the MCRT at NCIS in Washington DC. He was recently in the news for the shooting of John Benedict, an Undercover Metro Police officer, but was found to have shot in self defense. We will continue with coverage when we have more information. ?

▓NCIS▓

_**(Ducky, The MCRT, and Abby in the waiting room) **_

Two Hours later the waiting room was silent as a older gentlemen walked out of the ER covered in blood.

"Jethro, Abigail, Tony, Ziva." Ducky greeted each member of the MCRT.

"Ducky tell me what happened? When can we see him? Is he okay? Why are you so quiet?" Abby said quickly as she came up to Ducky and bombarded him with questions.

"Abigail, I'm sorry...We've lost him." Ducky managed before he sank into a chair and looked tiredly at each member's shocked face.

And then Abby lost it.

_▓NCIS▓_

Tony was holding Ziva, Gibbs was sitting in a chair comforting the sobbing goth with assistance from Ducky. No one noticed the shimmering form of a sad Tim McGee before he vanished into nothingness.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and as I said before I would appreciate any tips on how to get better. Please feel free to review but only constructive criticism please.**

**And As said before, NCIS is the child of Donald Bellisario and Untitled belongs to Simple Plan.**

**I wrote the story the way it is because I didn't want it to get taken down due to the TOS of no Songfics. If you would like a second chapter showcasing the funeral for closure feel free to ask.**


End file.
